1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of laminates containing a flock or pile interlayer. More particularly, this invention pertains to textile laminates having backing substrates which are impractical or impossible to nap or flock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textile fabrics comprising laminates of raised fibers, such as, flock or pile, secured to a base or substrate material and having a facing layer thereon are well known.
Fabrics which are inherently porous or dimensionally unstable, e.g., knits or coursely woven materials, and the like, have heretofore not been used as the backing or substrate layer in the type of laminate mentioned above. Such fabrics, cannot effectively be flocked without also destroying the fabric and creating a very boardy hand.
Further, these fabrics do not lend themselves to napping as a substitute for flocking, for it is extremely difficult if not impossible, to nap such a fabric without also destroying it.